gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Corduroy
|image = S1e5 wendy smiling.png |first = Tourist Trapped |voice = Linda Cardellini |fullname = Wendy Corduroy https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/237981273287688193 |appearance = Red hair, stud earrings, pale skin, freckles, brown hat, white t-shirt, plaid green shirt, dark blue jeans, boots |personality = Laid back, rebellious |birthday = c. 1996 (age 15)https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/230012792621637632 |occupation = Part-time employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = The Mystery Shack |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father)Gravity Falls - DisneyChannelMedianet.com Corduroy boys (brothers) |friends = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Robbie, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, Nate, Soos |enemies = Pa and Ma |likes = Hanging out, reading magazines, throwing pine cones |dislikes = Working |powers = Tree climbing |quote = "Later, dorks."}} Wendy Corduroy is an unusually tall high school girl with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a crush on her. In the perspective of Dipper and Mabel, hanging out with Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. History Wendy is first seen when Grunkle Stan asks her to put signs up in the woods. She is seen reading a magazine, and says it's too far away for her to do. Later in the episode, she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and says "Don't hit any pedestrians." When Mabel is stuck going out with 'Lil Gideon, Mabel asks her if she's ever dumped a boy. Wendy begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is too busy doing so to realize that Mabel has run off. In The Inconveniencing, she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but soon has to leave, when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She supports Dipper, defending him from most of her friends' insults. She parties with the rest of her friends inside the Dusk 2 Dawn. When the ghosts of Pa and Ma attack, she and Dipper end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to quell Pa and Ma. After the ghosts leave, and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack next time they hang out. In "Double Dipper", Dipper makes a complicated step-by step list to impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Grunkle Stan decided to set up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later, Dipper starts a conversation with Wendy, and finds out that she used to look like a freak, while Wendy saw Dipper's embarrassing birthmark on his forehead (which was the Big Dipper). Dipper then thinks that he shouldn't follow the list and that he should just talk to Wendy like a normal person, however, the Clones he made by using Stan's copier think otherwise. Dipper and one of the clones are devastated when they find out Wendy is talking to Robbie on the dance floor. At the end, Dipper rips the list he made and walks towards Wendy to talk with her. In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig", Wendy wants to win a stuffed animal of an unknown species. Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down, but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice to cool it down, but when he comes back, Robbie is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later gets a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the problem. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at The Mystery Shack. She is just like any other ordinary teen, who wants to be an adult. She has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Ruster Om, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Huerley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, and Mark Epstein (who she thinks she forgot to break up with) and now as of The Time Traveler's Pig, Robbie. ]] Appearance At the current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall and skinny high school student. She has pale skin and freckles. She has long red hair and is usually seen wearing a tan and black lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is a jade plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans and muddy rain boots. She also has pierced ears that have grey earrings. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Gravity Falls residents Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack employees